The invention relates to data security arrangements.
When handling data, for example in a self service terminal such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), access needs to be restricted. When data is stored on a rotatable storage medium (e.g. a hard disk) there is a need to reduce the risk of unauthorized access.
The present invention is concerned with assisting in providing such security.
According to the invention there is provided a security method for a rotatable storage device characterized by providing a hidden security partition in the device, and wherein information on the position of the partition is stored on the device in such a manner as to prevent access by normal system operation.
In a preferred embodiment the method is employed in operating a self service terminal.
Further according to the invention there is provided a rotatable storage device having a storage sector for storing information on at least one storage partition and characterized by a hidden security partition located thereon and inaccessible during normal system operation.
In a preferred embodiment the device is employed in a self service terminal.